


Welcome to the Rest of Your Life

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bittersweet, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Ibuki sings a song for exiles.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Ultimate Imposter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Welcome to the Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



She knew he'd throw them a big Coming-Home Party once they landed.

He's cool like that.

She knew he'd let her be its _headline performer_.

He's cool like that, too.

And this is the only audience she'll ever have again.

It's not much, she thinks, head aching, but for once, Hiyoko's not alone in listening, as she screams catharsis to the dining hall lights - a song about loneliness and frustration, but disappearing together. _They all do_. Her heart pounds. Her head swirls dizzy-euphorically...

...She sees him smiling.

Smiles, too.

Heart susurrating.

* * *

...He...

...thinks it's safe, here.

To finally _be._

_Nobody._


End file.
